Not So Scary
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: Jack and Angela go on thier honeymoon! The girls stay with Booth...family fluff! Sequel to "Whichever Way Is Fine With Me"


**A/N: FINALLY...FINALLY...FIIIINALLY...the next piece to my Jack/ Angela story...it is not super great...but I hope you enjoy it!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>"Do you think they're going to be ok with Booth?" Angela wondered as she folded up Kit's clothing and placed it in the small suitcase in front of her.<p>

"Well, Parker does ok, so I assume he's got this dad thing down," Jack laughed. Angela reached over and playfully swatted his arm.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. We've just never been away from them for any extended period of time. I'm concerned with how they're going to handle it," she explained further.

"Kit will be fine. It's very out of sight, out of mind for her. Now Leah on the other had, is a whole different story," Jack finished on a laugh.

"That's what I'm worried about," Angela sighed.

"You never know, she could do just fine," Jack shrugged. His wife sent him a look. "Ok, ok, I'll go talk to her," he said defensively, leaving the room to find Leah.

Jack found Leah going through her toys, trying to decide which ones to take with her to Booth's apartment.

"How's it going in here?" he wondered.

"How many things can I bring?" Leah asked again.

"Three toys, Stitch and your movie case," her dad repeated.

"Daddy, what happens if I miss you and Mommy?" she wondered. Wow, Jack didn't even have to bring it up.

"We'll only be a phone call away sweetheart, just ask Booth if you can call us," Jack explained. "We're going to call you everyday anyway," he added.

"You are coming back, right?" she checked.

"Of course we are, we couldn't live without you or Kit, that's just not possible," he answered adamantly. Leah walked towards him and motioned that she wanted to be picked up. Jack obliged her wishes.

"A week is a long time," she mumbled.

"I know baby, but it will go by fast. You have school and you'll have so much fun with Booth, I promise," Jack assured his eldest daughter.

"Why do you have to go?" Leah didn't understand the need for her parents' impromptu vacation.

"Mommy and I have to celebrate getting married, it's called a honeymoon, we've gone over this before," he explained again, knowing part of the little girl was just being difficult. "Now finish up in here, we're leaving soon," he urged, setting her down on her bed.

"Dada!" Kit squealed as she came running down the hallway. Jack caught her and tossed her in the air before pulling her to him and peppering her face with kisses.

"What, cutie?" he smiled.

"Boo?" she checked. She couldn't quite get the ending on Booth's name yet.

"Yep, did you give Yogi to Mommy?" Yogi was to Kit what Stitch was to Leah. He was a pale green and yellow giraffe her grandfather had given her when she was born. None of them had the slightest clue where the name Yogi came from, but she'd been calling him that since she could talk.

"Yogi?" Kit's blue eyes lit up.

"Let's go see if Mommy has him," Jack decided.

Angela smiled as she heard her husband and one of her daughters enter the room.

"Ang, do you have Yogi?" Jack wondered. Angela held up the spotted stuffed animal.

"Booth would have quite the time if we forgot Yogi," she laughed,

"Now remind me again why Booth isn't just coming to stay here?" he requested.

"He's not comfortable with that, and you know deep down inside, you wouldn't be either," Angela relayed with a pointed look. "Go grab Leah, and put Kit's shoes on, we need to get on the road," she instructed. Jack nodded and carried Kit back out of the room.

* * *

><p>Leah had fallen eerily silent on the drive to Booth's apartment. Both parents knew she wasn't happy about them leaving, but there wasn't a whole lot they could do about it. Angela gathered the girls, while Jack gathered the bags when they arrived.<p>

Booth smiled when he opened his door. He was always happy to see his goddaughters.

"Boo!" Kit squealed, reaching for the FBI agent. Booth took the girl from her mother's arms. He noticed the usually outgoing Leah hiding behind her parents, gripping Angela's hand for dear life. He was expecting that and he was prepared for it.

"Hey Leah, Parker is in his room, he's been waiting all day for you to get here," Booth informed. Leah's eyes lit up and she took off down the hallway towards Parker's room.

"Thanks Booth," Angela smiled. Booth just shrugged and let them the rest of the way into the apartment.

After Angela fed her mom spiel to Booth and both her and Jack said their goodbyes to their daughters, they were on their way to the airport.

Booth started down the hallway with Kit resting on his hip. The little girl was firmly attached to the FBI agent and to be honest Booth was ok with that. Parker was now old enough to embrace his independence so he wasn't in need of dear old dad as much. It felt good to have someone who really depended on him, even if it was only for a week. He was in search of the two older kids, it was dinner time. They were still in Parker's room, where he had left them hours earlier. Luckily, Leah hadn't yet had the chance to really let the fact that her parents would be gone for a week settle in, so they'd had no melt downs thus far. Booth wasn't naïve enough to think there wouldn't be any.

"Parker, Leah, it's time for dinner," he said, poking his head in the room. Both heads popped up from the set of leggos. They both nodded.

"Dinner?" Kit asked as they walked back down the hallway.

"Yep, we're having mac and cheese and hot dogs," Booth replied.

"I wove dog dogs," she grinned.

"Then I guess we should get some in that little tummy of yours," he laughed, tickling her, sending her into a fit of giggles. "Park, dinner!" Booth called again, when they other two children didn't arrive in the kitchen promptly.

"Come on Leah, let's go eat," Parker suggested, taking the younger girl's hand and leading her towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>After dinner it was bath time, a quick call to Jack and Angela, and then into bed. Booth decided to let all three kids sleep on the fold out couch. There was not nearly enough room for all of them in Parker's room and he didn't want any one left out. They were all still small enough to be comfortable. He turned on a movie for Parker and Leah as they drifted to sleep. Kit barely stayed awake long enough to talk to her parents.<p>

"Leah barely talked to me for two minutes," Jack pouted as he set the phone on the nightstand. Angela laughed as she climbed back into bed.

"She's enjoying herself with Parker, honey," she pointed out, curling up next to him.

"Yeah, but you think she'd still miss me just a little bit," he objected.

"Jack, I'm sure she does, I'm sure they both do, but it's better if they're distracted, you don't want them upset all week, do you?" Angela assured him, running a comforting hand over his chest.

"I guess not," he mentioned.

"You…guess…not…?" Angela asked, accenting each word with a kiss. He hummed some kind of response as he climbed on top of her.

* * *

><p>Booth was dead asleep, stretched out across his large bed. Leah cautiously walked into the foreign room. She squinted in the dark to try and figure out which side of the bed he slept on. Soon she figured out, he didn't exactly pick a side. She fought to climb onto the bed.<p>

"Booth?" she whispered, shoving his bare shoulder. Booth's dark eyes fluttered open. It took him a minute to process what was going on. He wasn't used to having small female house guests.

"What's up squirt?" he asked, closing his eyes and relaxing back into the pillow. He was hoping he could answer a question and she'd go back to bed.

"I miss Mommy and Daddy," she stated plainly.

_Shit_, Booth cussed internally. This was going to take more effort.

"I know you do honey, but you just talked to them," he started, sitting up and flicking on the lamp on his nightstand.

"I want to talk to them again," she pouted.

"They're asleep Leah," Booth mention softly. He bit back a sigh as he watched her tiny bottom lip start to quiver.

"I miss them," she cried. He wrapped his arms around her and settled back into his bed. He reached over and flicked off the light. All he could think to do was hold her as she cried. He couldn't rightly call up her parents yet again when he knew full well they were otherwise occupied. For the first hour she sobbed, mumbling things incoherently. The words that he did catch were frustrated. His heart went out to the little girl. When he thought she had finally cried herself to sleep, she started up again, reminding him that she still missed her parents. He just told her he knew, kissed her hair and continued to stroke his hand up and down her back. The meltdown had arrived and it was going to be a long night.

Booth woke up to the sound of a little girl crying. He tired to jump out of bed, but was hindered by a child sleeping against his chest. Apparently, it wasn't Leah's cries. He shook he head as he slid the girl off of him and onto the bed. He couldn't believe she had kept him up half the night. Booth trotted down the hallway in search of Kit. He glanced at the time on the clock on the wall as he jogged by. It was before six AM. He nearly groaned. The Montenegro- Hodgins girls really needed to get their meltdowns in sync. Much to his surprise, Kit was not in bed with Parker. The young boy was still asleep. _Lucky_. He ruffled his son's curls and followed the cries into the kitchen. Kit was standing in the middle of the floor, balling her little eyes out.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked, lifting her into his arms. The less articulate Kit said nothing, she only buried her face against his neck. However, she calmed almost immediately. Her only issue was waking up in a strange place. He smiled as he felt her entire body go lax, he just might be able to get in another hour or two of sleep before he needed to get them to school.

"Dad?" Parker's voice called. Booth cringed.

"What do you need, bud?" he asked, walking into the living room.

"Is it time to get up?" Parker, wondered his voice cracking with fatigue.

"Not yet, you've still got a few hours, go back to sleep," he urged. Parker rolled back over. _Good boy!_ Booth thought. He took Kit back to his room and set her down next to her sister. He said a silent prayer that all three would sleep until time for school.

* * *

><p>Booth all but scowled at the little girl in front of him as she sat there with her arms crossed defiantly across her chest. Leah refused to finish getting ready until she spoke to her father. She missed them and that was that. In her mind, everything else could wait.<p>

"You're lucky you're my goddaughter," he mumbled under his breath as he went in search of his cell phone. "Now Leah, you're making us late. I'm waiting for your dad to answer, so put you're shoes on, you're going to have to talk to him in the car," he instructed, a little harsher than he normally was with the child. It wasn't like you could blame him though, she had kept him up half the night and woke up in a mood that made her a force to be reckoned with.

"What the hell, Booth?" Jack croaked as he answered his cell phone. It was far too early for a man to be awake on his honeymoon.

"You're five year old refuses to go to school until she talks to you," Booth explained.

"You couldn't talk her out of it?" Jack whined. He loved that little girl and yes, he was upset she didn't miss him the night before, but it was early.

"Hodgins, I sat up with her half the night, no, I can't talk her out of it," Booth replied roughly.

"What's wrong?" Angela wondered, her voice plagued with sleep.

"Nothing, Leah wants to say good morning," Jack provided.

"That's nice," she added, stretching then curing back up and working her way back to a peaceful sleep. Jack shook his head and stood from the bed, walking towards the window.

"Daddy?" the little voice came on the line.

"Yeah baby," Jack replied softly.

"I miss you, I want you to come home now," Leah requested.

"You know I can't do that honey," he responded.

"Daddy, please," Leah begged.

"Leah, sweetheart, no, we told you we were going to be gone a week and we are. You need to go to school and listen to Booth. We both love you very much and we both miss you too, but we'll be back soon enough," Jack laid out.

"Daddy," Leah whined.

"I know honey, have Booth call me when you get home from school and you can tell me all about your day, alright?" he leveled with her. That seemed to pacify her for the time being. Before the called ended, Jack was a little surprised to hear another familiar voice on the line.

"Kit!" Jack gasped.

"Dada," she squealed.

"Baby, are you having fun at Booth's?" he asked.

"dog dogs, dada!" Kit informed.

"Oh, did you have hot dogs last night?" he laughed.

"Wove dog dogs!" she stressed.

"That's great honey, have fun at day care today, ok?" Jack finished the call and returned to bed.

"How are they?" Angela murmured.

"One wants us to come home and the other loves hot dogs," he answered, sliding an arm around her waist. Angela let out a laugh.

"Kit is something else," she mentioned.

"They both are," Jack agreed, nuzzling her neck and pulling her tighter against his chest.

Hours later, Jack and Angela resurfaced. They decided to spend the remainder of the morning on a long walk.

Jack took his wife's hand as they walked down the cobblestone street. He took her to one of his houses on the west coast. He knew she loved it there and he was never one to disappoint.

One thing had been weighing on her mind. That wasn't to say it was bothering him, it was just on his mind.

"Ang," he started. She turned to look at him. Her big brown eyes were warm. "Are you going to come back from our honeymoon pregnant?" he wondered. He smiled softly as a slight pink tint settled in her cheeks.

"Why do you ask?" she returned, casually.

"Well, I know I'm not doing anything to stop it on my end, I didn't know if you were," Jack explained.

"Would you be ok with having another baby?" she asked before answering his inquiry. His eyes softened even more, if at all possible. She knew he was thinking about the girls, not like they were now, but when they were babies.

"You know I would, I signed on for a million, remember?" he laughed.

"Well, in that case I haven't been doing anything to stop it either, not since the wedding," Angela giggled. "I figured we'd see what happened," she added with a shrug. Jack stopped and pulled her towards him.

"I like that idea," he grinned, starting a trail of kisses from her ear, down her neck.

* * *

><p>"Bones, I have to go, now," Booth stressed. Temperance Brennan sent him a dark look.<p>

"But we're not done yet," she stated simply.

"I understand that, but you know I have Parker this week and I'm watching Leah and Kit while Hodgins and Angela are in California," Booth explained.

"But you're an FBI agent," Brennan replied, her voice was beyond frustrated.

"I'm a dad and a godfather first," was his final explanation before he walked off the forensic platform. If he didn't hurry, he would be late picking everyone up and as Leah had told him three times when he dropped her off that morning; she had an afterschool phone date with her father.

Before Leah could even ask, Booth had the phone in her hand. He was exhausted and he was going to do everything in his power to keep the girl from throwing another fit. He loved her to death. He was just not in the mood. Parker babbled with Kit while Leah spoke to her father. She told Jack everything about her day.

"Booth, Daddy wants to talk to you," Leah announced as they pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex. Booth held the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he juggled to get all three kids and their things out of the car.

"What do you need Hodgins?" he all but growled.

"Someone is touchy," Jack mused.

"No, someone is tired, someone was up all night, with someone else's daughter!" Booth replied.

"Ok, ok, well if she does it again tonight, call me, or let her call me, whatever, that's the only way you're going to get sleep," Jack informed.

"Well, I appreciate the gesture, I have no doubt you will be hearing from her," Booth said in his best agent voice. He clicked his phone closed and ushered the kids into the elevator.

"Park, do you have homework?" he asked as he let everyone into the apartment.

"No, I did it at school," Parker replied.

"What about you, Leah?" Booth continued.

"We don't get homework," Leah shrugged. Booth could tell just by looking at the little girl that she was nearly a tired as he was.

"Alright then, I guess you guys should find something to do until dinner is ready," Booth sighed. The thought of dinner only made him more tired. He would probably just order pizza.

"Boo, I cower? Kit asked. Booth just stared at the toddler for a moment. He was still rehashing his toddler speak, so he had to wait for it to translate in his mind. _Color_, she wanted to color.

"Sure honey, let me get you some crayons," he allowed.

Booth traded his suit for sweats and a t-shirt and settled down on his bedroom floor with Kit who was coloring up a storm. About an hour later, Parker wandered in.

"What's up, bud?" he asked, noticing the pensive look on his son's face.

"Leah fell asleep," he shrugged. "Kit, do you think I could color with you?" he asked, kneeling in front of her. Her only answer was to hand him a crayon. Booth smiled as his son grabbed his own piece of paper and began to color.

"Would you be ok with pizza for dinner?" Booth asked.

"Can we get stuffed crust?" Parker asked excitedly.

"If that's what you want, I just don't want to have to cook," Booth laughed. "What do you want on it?" he checked.

"Just pepperoni," his son replied.

"Alright, I'm going to go place the order and check on Leah, you guys hold down the fort in here," Booth mentioned, easing his work worn body from the floor. He dropped a kiss on Kit's forehead and ruffled Parker's hair.

As he walked by Parker's room, he noticed Leah stretched out on the bed. It appeared Parker had taken the time to cover his friend up with his Superman blanket. He smirked as he looked at the child who resembled his sweet little goddaughter, who knows what kind of a beast she would be when she woke up.

Leah surfaced just in time for dinner. After dinner it was bath time, then a movie before bed. Again, Kit checked out early. As a precautionary measure, Booth put the toddler in his own bed. This time she would wake up to a familiar face. Leah too was out before the movie ended. Parker padded into the kitchen to find his dad.

"You ready for bed?" Booth asked.

"Can I have a glass of water first?" Parker wondered.

"Oh, sure," Booth replied with a smile, lifting Parker off the ground and setting him on the counter. He grabbed a cup from the counter and filled it with ice and water. "There you go," he handed it to his son. Parker greedily gulped the liquid. "Slow down there, kid. We aren't going to run out of water anytime soon," Booth chuckled.

"When are Jack and Angela getting back?" Parker inquired, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Six days, why, are you tired of having Leah and Kit around?" Booth countered.

"No, it's cool, and I get to spend the week with you, they don't break my toys or anything and they have lots of movies," the child rambled.

"Alright, well it's time for bed," Booth informed. "Are you sleeping on the couch again or are you going to sleep in your room?" he asked. He figured with Kit in his room and the promise of Leah being awake in the middle to the night again, Parker may want his own bed.

"I think I'll stay on the couch with Leah," Parker decided after a moment of deliberation. Booth smiled and helped his son to the floor. Parker wrapped his arms tightly around his father's waist. "Goodnight Dad," he mumbled.

"Goodnight, bud," Booth replied.

Kit was sitting up in bed when Booth walked into the room.

"Do you need something, sweetheart?" he wondered.

"Potty," she replied, rubbing her eyes. Booth lifted her off the bed and pointed her towards the bathroom.

"There you go," he said, turning on the light and shutting the door behind her. While she was doing her business, Booth readied himself for bed.

"Boo!" Kit called from the other side of the door. He laughed softly. At some point she would learn the end of his name. He slowly opened the door. Kit shoved her hands towards him. "wass," she mentioned with a firm nod. Booth reached down and hooked an arm around her waist and lifted her to the sink. "Done," she announced as if it was not already obvious to Booth. With his free hand he pulled the towel off the hook and let her dry her hands. He flipped her around in his arms and carried her towards the bed. She rooted around beneath the sheets, eventually settling against his side.

* * *

><p>Booth was shaken awake in the middle of the night as expected. This time Leah didn't say anything, she just stood next to the bed sobbing quietly. Booth blindly groped for his cell phone and handed it to the little girl.<p>

"I know you're upset squirt, so call your daddy. He said it was ok," he mumbled. "Go into Parker's room," he instructed. Leah nodded and walked out of the room.

"Boo, sissy upset," Kit mentioned as she watched her sister walk away.

"No sweetie, sissy is fine, I promise," Booth replied, scooping her little body back against him. That seemed to pacify the toddler, being as she buried her face against him and was soon asleep yet again.

Angela and Jack were tucked into a corner booth of a quiet restaurant. There romantic moment was ruined by Jack cell phone buzzing across the table.

"Leah?" Angela assumed. Jack nodded and hit the green button.

"Shouldn't you be asleep, little missy?" Jack asked as he came over the line.

"I can't Daddy, I miss you too much," Leah whined.

"Baby, we talked about this, Mommy and I will be back in six days," he mentioned. "You need your rest, honey, and the sooner you get to sleep the sooner it will be tomorrow. That is one day closer to us coming home," he tried.

"Daddy," she cried. Even though Jack knew she was just being difficult but it still made his heart hurt to hear his little girl crying over the phone.

"Baby, I know and I love you. You need to get some sleep," he pleaded.

"Can I talk to you tomorrow?" she asked.

"You know you can, you just need to go to bed now, ok? And you need to stop giving Booth such a hard time," Jack informed.

"Can I talk to Mommy?" Leah wondered. Jack handed the phone to his new bride.

"Leah, you need to go to bed," Angela started.

"But…" Leah squeaked.

"But nothing, honey. I'm not as nice as Daddy, you know that. Now we miss you and we can't wait to see you but you're just going to have to hold on until we get back," Angela laid out.

"Goodnight Mommy," Leah grumbled.

"Goodnight," Angela chuckled, handed the phone back to Jack.

"Goodnight Leah," he added.

"Goodnight Daddy," Leah sighed before ending the call.

"Way to lay down the line there, Ange," Jack teased.

"Yeah, you make Mommy be the bad guy," Angela retorted.

"I would still be on the phone with her if you didn't," he mentioned.

"Good point," she agreed, leaning towards him and kissing him slowly.

Leah tossed the cell phone towards the end of Parker's bed and crossed her arms across her chest. She was not at all happy with the way that conversation went. She missed her parents and she wanted them back NOW. She started to cry again.

Parker slowly moved into his room. He noticed Leah had gotten out of bed some time ago and he wanted to figure out what was going on. She had been in a bad mood all day.

"Leah, are you ok?" he asked softly.

"I miss my mommy and daddy," she replied. Parker took a seat next to her on the bed. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Sometimes, I don't get to see my dad for a whole week. Sometimes two," he mentioned. "I miss him a lot when he's gone, but I know as soon as he comes to pick me up the next time, we are going to have so much fun. I just think about that and I don't miss him so much. Maybe if you think about all the fun you are going to have when your parents come home, you won't be so sad," he finished with a shrug. "And until then, you can have all kinds of fun with me. We can watch movies and play games!" he added with a smile. Leah even afforded him a little smile. "Now let's go back to bed, maybe tomorrow, my dad can take us to the park," he added, taking her hand and leading her back to the living room.

* * *

><p>After her and Parker's little discussion Leah was a different girl. She went to bed like she was supposed to the rest of the week, only talked to her parents when she got home from school and right before bed, and she started listening to and helping Booth. Jack and Angela found it a little odd, but they didn't question it. Leah finally allowed them to relax enough to enjoy their honeymoon.<p>

Booth was watching TV with Kit while Parker and Leah played in his room. Booth loved watching TV with Kit. She would let him catch up on the news and never say a word. He knew she didn't understand what was being said but he didn't know if she liked to watch the images flash across the screen or what. Whatever it was she seemed absolutely fascinated by it. Kit was so much different from her older sister. She liked attention, but she simply wanted to be in your presence. She didn't need you to interact with her. She seemed to always find ways to entertain herself. Leah could entertain herself as well, but she would much rather have someone to play with.

A knock on the door brought Booth's attention out of the news. He knew it was probably Jack and Angela. They had texted him earlier to say they were on their way from the airport.

"Come in," he invited. As soon as Kit saw her parents cross the threshold, she scrambled out of her godfather's lap.

"Oh baby, we missed you so much!" Angela cooed as she scooped her youngest up off the floor. Kit giggled and buried her head in her mother's shoulder.

"Leah, you little monster, we're back," Jack announced. Leah walked into the living room with Parker on her heels. She wasn't as excited as her parents expected her to bed.

"I wanted you to come back forever ago," she mentioned, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well, we're here now. We could always just leave you here with Booth and take Kit home," he teased.

"NO!" Leah objected, running at her father. He caught her and hugged her tight.

"I missed you," he mentioned.

"I missed you too," Leah replied.

"Ok girls, go get your stuff so we can go home," Angela instructed, setting Kit back on the floor. Kit stood there for a moment and stared up at her mother, her little brow wrinkled in contemplation.

"What is that?" Booth gasped. "She has done that to me at least a half a dozen times this week. It looks like she is constipated or something." Booth continued, causing Angela to giggle.

"Kit, sweetie, use your words," she urged the child.

"Home?" was all she said.

"Yes, we're going home," Angela informed. Kit stared at her for a second longer, nodded firmly and marched away.

"Seriously, what is that?" Booth wondered.

"Talking is not Kit's strong suit and I think she would much rather stay quiet. She is not chatty like Leah was at that age. Leah liked to asked lots of questions and wanted to know the name of everything around her. Kit on the other hand wants to figure it out on her own. She stares at something until she has processed it in whatever way her little mind does and she walks away, simple as that. Kit is an observer and a self starter," Angela explained.

"Well, it's creepy," Booth decided.

"It is, even for me, a little bit," Jack agreed.

"We're hoping she'll grow out of it once she learns more words," Angela added.

* * *

><p>The family said their goodbyes to Booth and Parker and headed back home. It wasn't long before it was bedtime.<p>

"Can I sleep with you and Mommy?" Leah wondered as she pulled her pajama shirt over her head. Jack looked over at Angela who was standing in the doorway of Leah's bedroom, holding a barely awake Kit.

"It's ok with me," she shrugged. "What about you Kit Kat, you want to sleep with Mommy and Daddy tonight?" Angela asked. Kit nodded tiredly. "I'm glad we have a big bed," Angela added, looking at Jack. Jack just grinned. Leah grabbed her Stitch stuffed animal off the bed and ran ahead of them to the master bedroom.

Twenty minutes later, Stitch had been exiled to the floor. Leah was tucked into her father's right side, dead to the world. On Jack's opposite side, Angela was curled up and Kit was on the other side of her. Jack reached over and set his hand in his wife's lap. She traced his wedding band with her finger.

"What do you think, Ange? Is marriage so scary now?" he asked softly. Angela first looked at her oldest daughter and then at her youngest one, before finally settling her gaze on her husband.

"No, not so much, nothing here has changed," she shrugged.

"I love you," Jack whispered.

"I love you too," she smiled, leaning in to kiss him.


End file.
